Field of the Invention
Modern as well as older ventilating systems of our dwellings may not fulfill requirements as to acceptable comfort and function according to declarations from the Swedish authorities. Complaints about bad air, draught problems, moisture and mould have become more and more frequent.
An ordinary manner of solving draught problems is to reduce air circulation or increase the temperature in the flats. In the first instance the air circulation often becomes so low that the resident experiences stale and damp air and at worst gets a mould problem. In the second instance the energy consumption increases in an unacceptable way.
Ventilating systems of modern and older dwellings normally just ventilate the building. The heating is accomplished by means of radiator systems in order to cover the transmission losses.